Cette main que je ne pouvais lâcher
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Que ressentait la Mirajane d'Edolas au sujet de la Lisana d'Earthland ? Label SPPS.


**Cette main que je ne pouvais lâcher**

Au début, Mirajane ne s'était pas rendue compte que la Lisana qui était revenue auprès d'elle et Elfman n'était pas _leur _Lisana.

La confusion pouvait se comprendre, après tout, elle avait le visage de Lisana. Elle avait sa voix. Elle avait sa démarche. Elle avait sa façon de sourire. Elle avait son rire. Elle avait sa gentillesse.

Mais elle n'était pas Lisana. Pas _leur _Lisana.

Mirajane n'avait tout d'abord rien vu du tout, trop perdue dans son bonheur de voir que sa sœur cadette était vivante et à la maison. Lisana s'était bien montrée un peu bizarre, ne réagissant pas comme elle aurait dû, mais tout ça, c'était parce qu'elle était seulement désorientée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Mirajane s'était sentie de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Comme si quelque chose clochait.

Elle se demandait si elle ne devenait pas un peu paranoïaque. Vu que la guilde était constamment pourchassée par les troupes du Royaume, c'aurait été normal. Il fallait être fou pour survivre en s'accrochant à cette guilde.

Et puis, Elfman était venue la voir.

« Dis voir, tu ne trouves pas Lisana un peu… étrange ? »

Et là, elle avait compris la source de son malaise.

Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était sa petite sœur, alors pourquoi sa réaction n'était-elle pas la bonne lorsqu'elle la voyait ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle que de l'affection, chaleureuse et forte, certes, mais sans rien en commun avec l'amour intense et joyeux qu'elle avait pour Lisana avant son accident ?

Pourquoi Lisana ne tenait subitement plus parfaitement dans ses bras ? Pourquoi cela était-il tout à coup un effort de l'embrasser ?

Etait-ce la faute de l'accident ? Avait-il affecté Lisana plus profondément qu'il n'y semblait ? Ou bien…

Ou bien était-ce vraiment Lisana ?

Comme n'importe quel habitant d'Edolas, elle connaissait l'existence du monde parallèle au leur. Le monde d'où provenait la magie fabriquée par le Royaume.

Il y avait des rumeurs prétendant qu'à Earthland, il existait des copies presque parfaites de certaines personnes. Presque totalement indiscernables de leur double.

Et si… la Lisana qu'elle avait sous les yeux était en réalité la Lisana de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Le jour où elle en était venue à cette conclusion, elle avait pleuré de toutes ses forces dans les bras de son frère.

Parce si ce n'était pas leur Lisana qui se trouvait avec eux, cela signifiait que leur petite sœur…

_Seigneur, si vous existez, tout mais pas ça. Ma petite sœur ne peut pas être morte. Pas pour de vrai._

Mais il semblait bien que si, après tout.

Mirajane ne parvenait pas à accepter l'idée. La présence de l'autre Lisana ne facilitait pas les choses.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas _sa _sœur,_ sa _Lisana. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de se cramponner à elle. Parce qu'elle restait Lisana.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas notre Lisana ?_

La cruauté de la chose lui donnait envie de pleurer. Sa sœur était morte, et elle avait été remplacée par un double, un double qui lui ressemblait tant, physiquement et mentalement, que la substitution n'en devenait que plus atroce.

Un jour, Elfman lui avait posé une question.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, elle repartira ? »

L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait avec sa grande sœur en pleurs à consoler.

Perdre Lisana, une fois, c'était dur. Perdre sa remplaçante, ce serait la perdre définitivement.

Mirajane ne voulait pas que sa sœur s'en aille complètement. Voir l'autre Lisana, cela lui broyait le cœur, mais d'une manière paradoxale, cela lui faisait du bien aussi. _Elle est toujours là. Je ne vais pas l'oublier. Elle est encore là._

Seulement, les mages d'Earthland avaient débarqués en coup de vent – et leur Natsu n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de celui qu'elle connaissait, ça faisait réellement bizarre – et elle avait compris que c'était le début de la fin.

Son pressentiment s'était confirmé lorsque l'Anima avait entrepris de transférer tout ce qu'il y avait de magique à Edolas à Earthland. Y compris les gens.

Elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer lentement en voyant l'autre Lisana se mettre à rayonner, prise dans le champ d'action du sortilège.

« C'est bon… Nous savions déjà. »

Elle avait eu l'impression de s'ouvrir la poitrine et de s'arracher le cœur encore palpitant alors qu'elle demandait à Lisana de retourner auprès de ses véritables frère et sœur.

Et puis, elle avait vu les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues de Lisana.

Et subitement, elle s'était sentie allégée. Libérée.

_Elle ne veut pas partir._

C'était probablement ce qu'avait ressenti leur Lisana avant de mourir. Le désir de rester.

Et à cet instant, elle put enfin lui lâcher la main, laisser le fantôme qui l'avait hantée pendant deux longues années s'évanouir dans la lumière.

Elle put enfin la laisser partir.


End file.
